Patrick's Modern Life
After being attacked by Wumbo sea bears (really black widow sea spiders). Patrick moves to New Kelp City. This is also a spoof of Rocko's Modern Life. This is by The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions, The Comedy Krab Pizza Productions, ABC8 Entertainment, Kisapmata Productions and SuperNick. Workers Put your name down here if you want to work on this show! TMQ - Title card maker, Voice actor, Backup storyboard artist. Episodes Here is the episodes. A Sucker for the Suck-O-Matic: Patrick gets suckered into buying a super-duper vacuum cleaner in an effort to clean his house. Canned: Patrick loses his job at the comic store and must find a new one. The second story of the first issue of the Patrick's Modern Life comic, "This Is Not A Test!", includes a reference to this episode. When Patrick and Richard tune into various channels, Squidward briefly appears, advertising the "Suck-O-Matic." Carnival Knowledge: Patrick and Starboy go to a carnival full of unwinnable games and learn the secret to winning a game. Sand in Your Navel: Patrick and Rocky cool off on a hot summer day by spending a nice, relaxing time at the beach. Who's For Dinner: Starboy invites Patrick to have dinner with his family. Love Spanked: Patrick appears on a dating show. One of Murray's favorite episodes is "Who's For Dinner" because Murray enjoyed the premise and the development of the concept of adoption. Murray said that he partially based Starboy on an adopted friend and used his friend's emotions to sculpt Starboy's role and actions. described the story as "terrific" and the episode as "funny and poignant." Squidward said that the episode added "a whole new dimension to Starboy's character" that was used "in SpongeBob's Modern Life episodes." Leap Frogs: When Miss Appear feels unloved by her husband CheeseHead BrownPants she invites Patrick over to do chores and tries to seduce him. Bedfellows: Starboy moves in with Patrick after his parents rent Starboy's room out to vermin to make money after Starboy's dad gets laid off from his job. Because of the adult content, "Leap Frogs" was banned after its second airing on Nickelodeon. When Season 1 was re-ran in syndication, the short was reinstated. Jet Scream: Starboy and Richard, who are afraid of flying, head to the New Kelp City Airport with Patrick to board an aircraft flying to Las Vegas, Nevada. Dirty Girl: Mindy SquarePants needs to be bathed. The first appearance of Squid-in-a-hat and Sooty. Murray described "Jet Scream" as one of his favorite episodes because he often traveled between Los Angeles, New York, South Korea, and other places during the production of the first season of Patrick's Modern Life. "Jet Scream" was pulled from rotation following an plane crash in San Francisco, California due to the episode revolving around airport incompetence (scenes of airplanes nearly flying into buildings and a sequence in which a line of dangerous characters get past airport security with weapons). However, the episode aired when Season 1 was put in syndication to local stations. Trash-O-Madness: Patrick and his adopted girl, Mindy, have to deal with taking out the trash, while also dealing with many other obstacles, including the local scammer Squilliam. Terror on Cheeseburger Street: Patrick tells Starboy and the gang about a big parade that's going to be on national TV that they will get to perform in. They make a cheeseburger float, and ride inside, and Squilliam, Sooty, and Squid-in-a-hat end up sneaking in so they can also be part of it. However, while transporting it to the parade, they get a flat tire. They are stuck in a dangerous part of the middle of nowhere when a gang of crooks come. Patrick wants to ask them for help, but then realizes they are thugs. Starboy screams and tells them to get back in the float. All their phones lose signal. Patrick runs off to get a tire, but ends up getting his talking Australian banana stolen by thugs. When he tries to ask the police for help, they think he is crazy and arrest him, but the police car explodes. After Patrick gets back in, things get even worse when the thugs start shaking the cheeseburger float, and Patrick tries to scare them away by shooting off jelly donuts. Squid-in-a-hat finds a few guys on the street and they help change the tire. The thugs ask to go to the parade with them and they all go off to the parade. EcDonald's: Starboy and Patrick try a new restaurant. Wacky Delly: Derpy decides to leave the television animation industry, but when she is forced to make a new show, she lets Patrick, Richard, and Starboy take charge of her new series. But when the show becomes a hit, Derpy constantly attempts to sabatoge the show. Camera Shy: While helping Patrick make a video for his parents, Richard and Starboy shoot footage of Patrick naked at night. When they give the footage to Swish Films Inc. for editing, they edit together an YouTube Poop video centering on nakedness. Gallery 309px-Patrick Star.svg.png|Patrick Star Starboy.png|Starboy Dumstar Richard Star.png|Richard Star Mort Star (Patrick Star's Cousin).png|Mort Star 71px-131px-Sheldon Plankton.svg.png|Plankbud Sherldon snapshot_052.png|Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard 32.png|Mindy SquarePants Mike Star (Patrick Star's Cousin's Father).png|Mike Star Equestria girls derpy by rariedash-d66e8xt.png|Derpy Whooves Tobi Krabs.jpg|Tobi Krabs Trivia *Patrick's Modern Life is a parody of Rocko's Modern Life. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Parodies Category:ABC8 Entertainment Category:The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions Category:TMQ